Changing the Past
by LovetheRose2
Summary: Sam wasn't involved w/Jake's kidnaping & has a secret past w/Amelia. When she overhears Jason/Liz talk about Jake being his, Sam runs away taking her own secret. Will Jason follow Or will Liz win him back. Has Revenge & a Murder plot too. Originally posted to my LovetheRose account
1. Chapter 1

I dicided to make a few changes and pick up BEFORE they trashed Sam with watching a kidnapping storyline and decided to pick up around Sam finding out that Jake is Jason's but after Amelia came to town. This story might seem familiar to some, that's because I origonally published it in 2009 under the name LovetheRose. But I went to update it a few nights ago and for some reason I couldn't get into my account and when I tried to reset my password it said my email address was invalid. So I contacted support but I havent heard from them yet, so I just started a new account with the same info and moved the story here. I wanted to be able to finish the changes and continue updating since the last time I updated this was in 2010 and I'm sure there are some people out there who would like me to finish this once and for all. there will be 22-23 chapters and the story is written all the way to 21 so over the next few days I will be finally finishing what I started in 2009.

LovetheRose

Amelia's office at Everyday Heroes (EDH)

Amelia stared at the visibly upset Sam, as she desperately tried to get her to stay in Port Charles. "Sam, are you sure you want to do this? I mean what will Jason do his business is in Port Charles? California is a long way for him to be doing business and the producers said that they could wait until next season to move the show."

Sam looked away from Amelia in dismay, tears starting to fall down her pale cheeks as she said in a soft voice "He's not coming." God it hurt to utter those words, Sam felt as if her heart was breaking in two. She could tell by the shocked look on her bosses face that she didn't quite believe her. Her next statement was testimony to that.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys patched things up?" Amelia said, shocked to say the least, Jason was devoted to Sam, where she went he went too. This was not good, that thought kept repeating over and over in her head, she needed to fix this fast or all her work was going to be for nothing.

"So did I, but keeping secrets from someone you love is wrong and Jason..." came Sam's fustrated voice, breaking Amelia from her thoughts. Figures that once again Sam's lies were ruining all her hard work. But she had to play the concerned friend so she said.

"What are you talking about? I thought you told him about sleeping with Rick?"

Sam's response sent rush of triumph through Amelia. "Its not me keeping secrets, its Jason. He saw me that night and then Liz...She saw Lucky and Maxie... She just couldn't stay away, she just had to see him...and he'd been drinking. But what he forgot to tell me is that..that they slept together and..."

Fringing shock, Amelia said, "What?" This should be good...hmmm maybe she could use it against her somehow.

Sam continued "I went to the Hospital to congratulate Liz and Lucky on their baby..but Jason was there. They were talking and she was thanking him for keeping 'their son' a secret! Their son. they have a son, a child that i will never be able to give him, he got from her! She couldn't stay away and let us be happy and then she got him to lie to me. I cant stay here and I just...i have to get away." More tears fell down her face.

Amelia was watching Sam thinking that this is better than she thought, Sam is losing someone she love all on her own and she doest even have to lift a finger. Its the perfect revenge for killing her father! She didn't care that the cops all thought that she was justified...A murder is murder. Just look at those tears this is tearing her up. Thank you Liz! Maybe she can talk her into staying and watch the coming fireworks! Amelia decided to play more of the friend card and asked, "Have you talked to him, maybe he has a good reason? Maybe you should stay and sort things out? You never know maybe he still loves you."

Sam jumped back from her and yelped "No! I cant do it, i cant watch her raise his baby when i will never be able to give him that. I cant watch him watch them...wishing that he could be with them. Its best if i just go...but it hurts so much...I...Jason is all i ever wanted and we were an accident...i thought it was fate but how could it be when he wants them, i can see it...I should just go and with the producers wanting to move the show it just seems that everyone would be better off without me."

Amelia tried again, hoping her next question would get Sam to change her mind. It would be fun to watch the three some crash and burn. "What about your family? Nickolas? The girls? Your mother? Wont they miss you?"

Sam stuck to her guns, knowing if she didn't leave now that she never would. "I'll still visit. Its not like I'll never see them...besides they can come and visit too." She sounded like she was trying to not only convince Amelia but herself too.

"Well they were hoping you'd want to move to California for next season so I'm sure they'll go for an earlier move. I'll contact them and see what they want to do. But if you change your mind let me know. We don't have to do this now it can wait if you want."

"No..no. I want to do this, theres no point in waiting." Came Sam's defiant but resigned reply.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Penthouse

Sam stood at the door looking around to make sure that she has gotten all her things. One last thing to take care of, the star necklace. She took it off and placed it on the table by the door. It was hard to believe that after 3 years that things end like this. If anyone would have told her that they wouldn't make it she wouldn't have believed them. Jason and her had seamed like they were one, she trusted him and she had thought he trusted her. Taking one final look around, she pulled the door shut.

Jason called out, "Sam? You home?" Jason looked around the empty penthouse, there was no sign of her. Amelia had called and said that Sam had seamed upset and that he had better get home to find out what was wrong. He walked up to the bedroom that they shared and that's when he found the note.

Jason,

I won't be here when you return. I know about Jake. Why couldn't you have told me? I already knew that you and her had been together. I even warned her away. But I can see that you must love her and your son, so I'm leaving. Please don't come after me. I just wish that you'd stood up to her and told me that you had a son, I would have been able to forgive you and we could have been a family. All I ever wanted was a family. But I just can't stay here watching you yearn for your son And for her, I'm sorry.

Sam

Jason looked around the room, every trace of Sam was gone, her cloths, her toothbrush, everything. He raced down the stairs and just as he reached the door he noticed her star necklace. He looked at it and thought about the time he gave it back to her, all had been forgiven, but unfortunately Liz hadn't allowed them to forget, how he wished that she had never told him he had a son. Maybe Sam would still be here. Jason picked up the necklace, maybe it wasn't too late he might still catch her before she left for good. He raced out of the penthouse and rushed towards his bike.

At the Airport

Sam was frustrated, her plane was delayed due to the fog. She needed to get out of here before Jason came home and found the letter or she might not be able to do this. Sam looked nervelessly around the airport hoping that Jason hadn't caught up with her. Still no sign of him. Just then the intercom called out in a monotone female voice "Flight 101 to Hollywood California is now boarding. Please take your tickets to gate 12."

"That was her flight, thank God, she didn't want to have a confrontation with Jason before leaving. If he asked her now she just might stay and she wasn't sure she could do that. As Sam handed her ticked to the attendant a voice rang out.

"SAM! SAM!" It was Jason! Oh God, he had found her, Sam rushed forward and ran down the short hall to the plane. Hopefully the wouldn't let him on with out a ticket.

Jason searched the terminal for Sam but he didn't see her and calling out her name wasn't working. He had had Spinelli check the flight records but no Sam McCall had registered for a flight. He had no idea what flight she might be on. Just then he saw a dark haired woman rush past the ticket counter and enter the hallway to the plane. Jason rushed forward but a stocky guard got in his way.

The guards stern voice rang out, "Sorry sir you need a ticket to pass and unfortunately for you the flight is full. Check the ticket counter for another flight to Hollywood." Jason groaned in frustration. She was gone.

Jason stocked into the penthouse slamming the door and barked out "Find her! Spinelli check every record you can find on the net for Sam. I need to explain about Jake."

Spinelli sighed and tried to calm his friend, quickly stating "Stone Cold I know you love the goddess Sam but maybe you should let her have her flight. Remember if you love something you should let it go she might come back. The goddess loves you, though the motherly one has had small stone cold do not lose heart for the goddess may change her mind and come back to you."

Jason just looked at him and used the same sentence that he'd heard Sonny yell several times, "Do you ever speak English?" Spinelli's only reply was "Sometimes." Jason headed to the couch and sat down and sighed, "Just track her down. If she won't come home, I'll find her and bring her back."

Jason looked around the nurses station. There she was, Liz the mother of his child. A child he was letting Lucky Spencer raise and think was his. It was for the best, Liz could never handle his life style, not the way Sam could. He just wished that their lie was the truth, then maybe he wouldn't have lost Sam. Walking up to her he said "Liz i need to talk to you in private."

Surprised, Liz questioned him, "Jason whats wrong? Did something happen?"

Jason didn't have time for this. So he told her in the simplest words he knew, "She knows And she left me. I don't know where she went. I have Spinelli looking for her but if i know Sam, she'll be hard to find."

Liz internally rejoiced but she didn't want Jason to know how happy she was about the biggest obstacle to her relationship to Jason being gone, so she sadly replied "Oh Jason I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her. but maybe its for the best. Do you think that she's going to tell anyone? What about Jake, will he be safe?"

"I don't think that she has any plans to tell anyone. She left me a note. I should have told her the full truth Then we'd still be together. She heard us talking. Amelia says to give her time and that she'll try to talk her into coming home. But Sam is very stubborn." he said.

Liz didn't want to listen to Jason voice his regrets so she said "I got to get back to work but if you need to talk, I'll be there." Liz watched Jason turn and walk away. Maybe there's a chance for her and Jason yet. Sam's gone there's nothing stopping them from being friends now. And maybe with a little luck Jason will have a change of heart. But then there was Lucky! they were trying to put things back together. What to do about Lucky, she knew things were different between them now that he was sober and Maxi was out of his life now, but she couldn't help feeling that her heart lies with Jason. She had hoped that one day she'd be able to tell Jason and Lucky her lie, but she now knew she couldn't, it had been too long and she'd lose them both.

6 months later Jason came home to Spinelli watching EDH and there she was...his Sam. She was on the TV introducing EDH, he could hear her voice saying "Welcome to the first Every Day Heroes hosted here in the great city of Hollywood. Today were going to talk about home invasions and how best to defend yourselves against attack."

He couldn't watch, didn't want to hear her voice and remember what he lost. "Turn it." he said softly. Spinelli's head jerked towards his voice and he stuttered out "B-but I found the goddess! She's staying at a hotel in Hollywood while her house is being finished. I couldn't find any thing on her at first because shes using a different name on all her bills. She's going by Samantha McMorgan. A play on your name and hers! She still works for EDH and they are now based out of Hollywood. The goddesses mother and sisters visit every other weekend, she flies them out under false names. I think the goddess doesn't want to be found."

Jason quickly made his choice. Out loud he said "Pack your bags. We're going to Hollywood."

EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia stood by her desk, facing a very pregnant Sam. She was tired of waiting, she wanted Sam to get what she deserved. So she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can still tell Jason. Sam this is a good thing. A happy thing. Your having Jason's child. Didn't you tell me that's the only thing that you ever wanted to give him since Lila died? Nows your chance. Liz isn't the only one who can give him children."

Sam forcefully shouted "NO! I can't-I can't go back there! Jason wont understand. I didn't know when I left. I was so stressed about the job and Liz and all the other things going on that I never even noticed my period hadn't come in a few months. Now I don't think that I can face him...The baby she'll be born in a month or so and the doctor says that I cant have stress or I could be facing another miscarriage."

"I still think that you should tell him. But on a lighter note. At least we were able to get a couple months worth a taping before you started to show. Now all you have to do is go home and rest until the baby comes." Amelia said.

Sam smiled at her friend, and replied "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you. Your such a good friend. Well I better get going. See you later." Sam walked out of the office as Amelia watched her. Soon Sam would have all the stress she needed. She had sent an anonymous email to Spinelli telling him of Sam's alias and the city she'd traveled to. Hopefully Jason still loved the little b!tch and would come running and see that she was almost nine months alone with his child. Then the fireworks could begin. Too bad she hadn't been able to talk sam out of moving here but this was so much better. She lost Jason...or at least felt she did now maybe she'll lose something much more important...just like she did.

Sam's hotel room, later that day.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Jason asked.

Spinelli looked offended and replied "The jackal never makes mistakes, this is Sam's room. Look theres a picture of you and the goddess right over there by the bed. See she still loves you. I'm sure the beautiful one will return shorty and you can converse about all the wrong you want to make right starting with the mini stone cold."

Jason just looked at him and said "I wish you would talk like a normal person, but I don't think that's ever going to happen. How'd you know this was her room?"

"The email said that she would be living here until the house would be finished and I did some checking and according to the cyberspace records that wont be for at least 2 more months. So logic dictates that the goddess would be here for a few more months at least. Besides it doesn't look as if shes ready to leave." he said looking around.

Jason looked around the room and there were cloths and boxes from stores strewn about the area. Jason walked over to the couch and took a closer look at the boxes. Jason's confused voice rang out "What the? Did the email say anything about here adopting a baby? There are baby things, diapers, bottles And a crib? What's going on?"

Spinelli pointed towards the door and stated "Why don't you ask the goddess, shes right there."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had walked in while Jason was looking over the items she had order from the interrnet, the baby things were scattered around the room, oh no. Sam stood frozen as she watched Jason's eyes widen in what could only be described as surprise for him. She knew that he had taken in the big belly and the baby things and now he knew. He knew that she had carried a secret away with her., one that even she hadn't even know about at the time.  
>Jason stood motionless as he took in the sight of Sam. How may months had he been without her? It seamed like forever. And to see her like this? Sam was pregnant and by the looks of thing nearly at the end of it too. He needed to know so he asked, "Sam? What-What going on? How?"<br>She looked away and started to stutter out her answer, "I-I can explain. How did you find me? No don't tell me Spinelle the internet junkie..."  
>Fustrated Jason blurted out "How far?"<br>Sam was watching him intently, and said "A little over seven and a half months. The doctor decided to place me on bed rest for the final months. The pregnancy has been very hard. We've had a few scares. I almost lost her once. The doctor said that the scars are not as bad as Dr. Lee once thought. I just have to stay away from stress because its possible that what happened to Lila, could happen to Emma too."  
>"Emma?" asked Jason.<br>Sam took a breath, its now or never she thought and said "Our daughter. Jason why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your son, Liz doesn't she need rescuing? Or has she finally started going to her husband for help?"  
>Jason ignored her last question due to the sarcasum dripping from it and responded "That a good name. I miss you, please come home. You know that I'm not good at this mushy stuff. As for Liz, Jake may be my son and she may have gotten me to keep things from you but its not her I love not her I miss and its not her I need. Sam, please come home."<br>Sam looked at Jason. He looked as sad as shes ever seen him and Jason very rarely lets anyone see that, despite what everyone thinks, he really does have a heart.  
>"Jason-I..." Sam's voice trailed off, then she started again, "Jason, I-I cant.."<br>He took her hand, he wasnt going to lose her without finding out her feelings, so he could change them. So he asked "Why not. You still love me. I know it. Why else would you keep our picture?"  
>Sam looked at him in supprise, just the fact that he came to get her made her tell him everything, "Its not that I can't come home. Its the doctors orders are no too dangerous for the baby and its too close to my time. I still love you. I thought you and Liz would be together by now. She was always going to you always there on the sidelines waiting and leaving just seemed to be best for all. I didn't know that I would be having your child. But my leaving was for the best, the doctors said that stress could cause me to miscarry the baby and I-I want her so much. I've waited so long to have this and oh Jason its just too precious for me to take a chance of losing it."<br>His mind made up, Jason spoke quickly, "Then we stay until the baby is born. And Liz and I-I don't love her the way I do you. I realized that after you'd been gone we." he trailed off.  
>Sam looked away, she wasnt really suprise but she responded "What? you and Liz?"<br>Jason knew that he could still lose her so he rushed to say, "Yes. After you'd left. Liz and Lucky got into it about her time spent with Dr. Drake, he had a lapse. I finally realized that I was drawn to her because she was the mother of my baby and I needed to take care of them but it never felt right. She was always making excuses as to why we couldn't tell anyone that he is my son and she kept us hidden away like a dirty secret. Then one day we were at our secret place and it just hit me. I missed you, not her. I missed us, with us there is no hiding, you would never ask me to keep secrets."  
>Sam looked at Jason, she had been right, he had yearned for Liz but she was wrong it was not because he loved her, it was because of Jake. She could see now that she'd been wrong to leave she should have stayed and confronted them both about then everything would have been better. Jason wouldn't have left her.<br>Sam sighed, "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed but I was afraid that you'd leave me for her, I saw every time you and her were together there was this look in your eyes and I knew that at one time you were in-love with her, long before me. And I just thought that you didn't want me. So I left. I still love you. I will always love you. But for the sake of your child I must stay here. You go back. Sonny needs you, the boys, Carly they all need you. I'll let you know when its time."  
>Jason cupped her face in his hands, looked deep into her eyes and said "I'm not leaving you. Sonny and the others, they can wait." He then reached into his jacket pocket and placed a velvet box in her hand And said,"You forgot this."<br>Sam opened it, inside was her star necklace, the one she'd left for him, her way of telling him that she'd not be coming back. Even while with Liz he had kept it. She knew then that nothing would ever come between them again.  
>Suddenly Sam's hotel door opened with a soft click and Amelia's voice rang out, "Sam?You forgot. Oh Jason I didn't know you were in town."<br>He just looked at her and replied "Yeah. Just got in. If you'll excuse me I think you should go. Sam and I have unfinished business."  
>Amelia looked from Sam to Jason. Good he doesn't look to happy. Maybe this was her chance for revenge. Now would probably be a good time to send those other emails to the nerd And maybe Liz too. When Jason sees what kind of woman is carrying his child, well who knows maybe if Sam does have the baby he'll take it from her and never let her see it again. After all who would want a murder raising their child anyway.<p>

Back at General Hospital

Liz was looking around the parking was he? Yesterday hadn't been the best day between her and Jason. He'd wanted to put an end to the lying and the sneaking around but she just couldn't do if Lucky never forgave her for this? And Jason could never know what she'd done, it'd break his heart and she'd lose him for good this time. He'd never trust her again. But yesterday, things had gotten heated between them and then that cryptic call from Spinelle. He just said that we'd talk after shegot off tonight but he's still not here. Liz wondered what was so important for Jason to rush back to the penthouse like that? It couldn't have been anything to do with the business. The Zacchara's had make peace, well at least for now.  
>Just then one of Sonny's men walked up to her. Handing her a note with her name written in Jason's handwriting. Max looked at Liz, he really didn't want to do this but Jason said that it must be done before he returned home with Sam.<br>"This is for you, sorry but Jason had more pressing business. He'll be out of town for a while. He said its all explained here and when he returns you can talk." Max told her, softly. Max then turned and walked away from a bewildered Liz. A few minutes later as he entered the car he could hear her crying. Knowing what was in the letter Max felt sorry for Liz. But he also knew that this was just the beginning of her pain. Jason wasn't coming back alone..in fact he was bring back a child and a wife...That is if every thing went as Jason hoped.

Back In Hollywood

Jason was pacing the lobby of the hotel, he hoped sam liked her surprise, he also hoped the guest would get here soon. He had a few things to discuss with the man before he talked to Sam. The man in question walked over to him and asked quietly "Mr Morgan?"  
>"Jason smiled at him and said "Yes, I'm Jason Morgan. Thanks for coming on such short notice."<br>Then man nodded and asked "I trust everything is in order for this evening?"  
>Jason shifted his weight and said "Yes. or at least I hope so."<br>Then man touched Jason's shoulder and introduced himself "By the way you can call me Father Xavier. I understand that the bride has no idea that you've put together this little affair?"  
>"No. Its a surprise. You see we've tried this several times but we never quite get past the planning stage. And I don't want anything to stop us" he said.<br>Father Xavier sighed "I see. Son sometimes things happen for a reason. Maybe your not meant to be with this woman."  
>"Trust me. This is the one. Once you see her you'll agree. I've spent the better part of 3 years with this woman and she's always been there for me, for the good and the bad. Shes saved me father, on more than one occasion. This is what feels right. And trust me, its not everyday I'll admit that." said Jason said. Just then he turned away from the father and noticed Sam coming out of the elevator. She looked lovely in her lilac colored dress, he always did like her hair flowing around her face. She smiled at him and looked curiously at the man standing next to him.<br>Sam looked at the two men confused, so she asked "Whose this?"  
>"That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Jason replied. He pulled Sam off into the corner and just looked at her. She was so beautiful, heavy with their child. For a moment he couldn't speak. But when he finally found his voice he said "Sam. I love you. You've been the one stable thing in my life for so long now. I know that we started out on a rough note. But as time went by you became something so important to me so vital to my existence that when you were gone my life was incomplete. I want my life, our child's life filled with your laughter, your light., I would be honored if..." Jason got down on one knee, here it goes the moment of truth. Who knew that when you found that special person they would make you so nervous during the most important times. He finished the question softly "you'd consent to be my wife, tonight...?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stared at Jason. Surly she'd heard him wrong. Tonight? She knew that they'd spent the better part of the morning and afternoon talking, laughing and making up and discussing the future but she'd never expected this. "Is that what the priest is for, don't think I didn't notice." Sam asked.  
>Jason smiled sheepishly and said "Uh yeah. It's all set up in the ballroom. All you have to do is say yes and our life together can begin and we can await our child. So will you honor me with a yes?"<br>With tears in her eyes she responded "Oh Jason...I love you so much...I never thought that we'd be this way every again...That I'd ever see you again. The answer is yes! Yes! But don't think for a minute that for the next month and a half your going to dictate to me like you did when we were expecting Lila."

The group headed to the ballroom. As Sam walked in she noticed that there were flowers everywhere and the room was lit in the soft glow of candlelight, it was like a dream. There in the center of the room was an arch decorated with ivy and white lilies, white rose petals were sprinkled on the ballroom floor leading to the arch. It was perfect spot to exchange vows with the man she loved...the father of her child.

Jason's arm waived towards the interior of the room as he asked "What do you think?"  
>Sam smiled, looking around the room at the beautiful site before her and said "Jason its so lovely. I couldn't be happier!" she replied.<br>Father Xavier moved towards the happy couple, and began, "Sam..Jason could you please come stand here...This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be bound and covenant of marriage is a coming together of husband and wife in heart, body and mind Therefor marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by this holy union Jason and Sam now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."

From the back a voice rang out "I object!"

Jason and Sam both turn to see who it could be interrupting their union and were surprised to find Sonny, Carly and Jax, the boys, Sam's mother Alexis, and besides them, Sam's two sisters. There was also Nicolas holding his son with Emily at his side. Everyone that they cared about was present and accounted for.

Sonny looked at them and said in an authoritative voice. "You can't marry them...until we get seated. Can't have a wedding with out your family."

"How did you know?" asked Jason.

Carly chuckled and said "Max let it slip...As much is I don't like this I couldn't let you be alone during this time. Jason we love you and if sam is who you love I guess I could make...an effort to support your happiness. So...I gathered everyone and brought them here. Oh you may continue Father..." under her breathe she finished with "if you must..."

Father Xavier looked around the group. "May we start now?" he asked.

"Please continue father." Jason said, smiling. This was perfect, his family and friends were here.

"As I was saying This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife. Jason please repeat after me: I Jason take you Sam to be my wife I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as You join my life to yours" the father said.

Jason repeated "I, Jason, take you Sam to be my wife I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours"

The father continued, "Now its your turn sam please repeat after me: I, Sam, take you Jason to be my husband I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours"

"I, Sam, take you Jason to be my husband I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours" she echoed.

The fathers' voice finished with "By the power invested in my by the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife. uh you may kiss the bride.."

Jason pulled Sam to him in a passionate kiss. Their friends and family laughing and clapping. The room was filled with joyous applause. Jason turned to the father and shook his hand. "Thanks father, you did a wonderful thing here. You have no idea how hard this was to pull off." he said, happily.

"All I ask my son is that you bring a bouncing bundle of joy into this world and bring her here for that baptism before you return to Port Charles." Father Xavier said.

"You have my word." Jason replied.

Back at Port Charles

Liz was sitting at home on her couch looking at the note Jason had sent to her. It couldn't be true. Jason wouldn't go back to that hussy, there was nothing she could give him that Liz herself couldn't. She'd given him the child that he'd obviously wanted, her precious son that was sleeping upstairs. But at least Jake still had a father in Lucky. Liz was so glad that she still had Lucky. She was begining to wish that during the Metro Court crisis she hadn't blurted out that Jason was Jake's father. It was the one thing that would make Jason see that they were meant to be. But now she wished she'd never said it because in the end. Well they'll both hate her.  
>Though she'd told Lucky she wanted to start again, she'd been dishonest about wanting back with him, her heart really was with Jason and now he'd gone to find Sam. Now everything that she'd worked so hard for was falling apart, she was losing Jason. Why did he still want Sam? Why her? Liz stared at the painting she'd made of Jason with Jake and started crying...She could have had it all...If not for that stupid email someone sent to that Internet jerk. Just then there was a knock at the door. Liz wiped her tears and went to answer it. It was a message courier...What could anyone possibly be sending to her?<p>

Back in Hollywood At the Hotel

Spinelli was surfing the net when he heard the AOL messenger say you've got new mail. He clicked on the new message and there it was. Pictures of Sam with an older man. It was an old newspaper article. The article identified her as a woman by the name of Angela Monroe. It went on to say that she was wanted for the murder of her husband, some realistate guru. Witnesses said that they heard fighting and yelling coming from the residence and called the police but by the time they got there the husband was dead. There were three other articles, police reports all with different names and all with pictures of Sam. Apparently a lot of money went missing from several businesses all connected in some way with Sam. One article was about the Angela woman and went on to say that the daughter blamed the fathers new wife for the murder. There was a trial and Angela got off with self defence but later disappeared.  
>Spinelli re-read over the articles several times. Oh boy this didn't look good for the goddess..In fact it looked really bad. Murder and other identities, stealing money. Should he tell Stone Cold? Spinelli decided that he would do a little checking on his own. Maybe it was all a mistake. Hopefully he wouldn't have to shatter the new found happiness of his grasious benefactors' family.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'd like to clear something up for a guest who reviewed. First off I never said jason wished he never had a son, I wrote that he wished Liz had never told him about it. There is a difference. Jason loves little Jake but things would have been simpler for all concerned if Liz had just kept her big mouth shut. This will play a part in my story later as some whom have read this under my other pen name know. By Liz telling him Jake was his she opened a whole can of hurt for many people. Jason Lucky, Sam and even Liz herself are going to be in pain over that little tidbit of info, it doesn't just stop because Sam chose to run away from her pain in the beginning of this. There will be pain and anger coming for Lucky, Liz and Jason soon enought, I've hinted at that a little in Lizs's thoughts if you choose to pay attention to what she's thinking and whats she's trying to avoid.

LovetheRose

EDH's Amelia's Office

Amelia sat at her desk looking over the data that she'd collected over the years about her fathers younger wife. All the articles had one thing in common...Sam. But that hadn't always been the name she went by. Soon everything would fall into place. The courier should have gotten to Liz's place by now. Amelia wondered what would Liz do? Would she just let the information go or use would she it against hoped for the latter, that would just make her day. Sam..Jason...destroyed. Their presious life all gone. It's what the woman deserved for killing her father.

Funny part was that she faked all the other articles and a friend of hers had changed the pictures identifying the women who had actually stole the money and doctored the reports so that it looked like the businesses were connceted to her father. She'd used old pictures of Sam that Amelia had found in her fathers study to replace the ones in the reports. Making Sam look like an embeleser was just too easy. By all accounts Sam was a woman who went by the names of Stacy and Gina. All identified theifs. But only one of them was Angela/Sam and the money she had stolen, well it was tucked away in a bank off the caymen islands under Amelias name.

Destroying Sams life for destroying hers was a snap. The idea to steal the money from her fathers accounts and make it look like Sam did it was just brillant. And oh so easy, Sam had already moved on after being found innocent of murder, she heard that Sam was put in witness protection or some such, to protect her from fathers associates. So all she had to do was report that the money in her fathers accounts was missing, since she pretended to be Sam and stole it no one would ever know she really took the money. Even her father hadn't known she was taking funds here and there.

"And poor Sam, your life is just about to end. My father will have his revenge. You were going to leave him and we all know that no one leaves Daddy. Now his daughter is going to give you your just rewards. By destroying your life." she wispered to herself.

Port Charles- Liz's House

Liz sat at her desk going over all the information in the packet, it was all about Sam. Sam killed her husband, well the article said it was self defence but knowing Sam and how evil she was. She probably killed the man. My god! Jason had gone to find her just a few days ago. Liz grabbed the papers, shoved them back into the envelope and rushed out the door, the kids were with Lucky so she wouldn't have to worry about them for a while.

Sonny's Office

"Please Max you have to let me talk to Sonny! Its very important." Liz pleaded with him.  
>Max sighed and said, "He's not here. He..uh...went to a meeting. Should be back later today. Liz I know that you love Jason but maybe you should bow out gracefully. He and Sam. well, uh..." Looking uncomfortable, Max shuffled back and froth on his feet.<p>

Liz poked him in the chest and said 'Don't lie to me! Jason could be in danger. What about him and Sam?"

"I uh. I..."

"Max please this is a matter of life and death.! You have to tell me what's going on. Where is everyone?" she tried to look past Max but couldn't see anything.

Max looked away from her and said "Well you see uh Jason, he um got married a few days ago and everyone went to the service as uh surprise for him and Sam. Sonny's flight comes back in a few hours. I'll tell him you stopped by." Max took Liz's arm in his hands and started to direct her to the door, when she jerked her arm away and stared up at him in shock and dismay.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "But he's mine! He couldn't have married her! She's a killer! You have to tell me where they went, Jason needs me."

"That's enough. Sam's not a killer. She just took something back that you wanted for your self. Besides Liz its too late. They are already married. And uh well Jason wanted to tell you this himself but, I hope this will help you get on with your life. Sam's expecting Jason's baby in about a month or so. Go home." he said forcfully, pushing her towards the door.

Liz stared in shock at Max. Sam couldn't have children. She must have heard wrong. "That's impossible! she cant have kids!" Liz breathed, "Dr Lee told her so. Your not going to stop me from outing that bitch for what she really is. I find out where they are myself and tell him."

Max sighed and said "That's enough. I said go home. Jason is not your business anymore. You need to get back to your kids. If you don't leave I'll throw you out my self.."

"Max!" Sonny suddenly called out from behind them, "What the hell is going on here?"

Max turned around, shocked. "Boss! your back early! I thought..." he trailed off.

"We left early. Michael has a game he wants to go to tonight so we left earlier then planned. What on earth is going on around here? I leave for a few days and everything falls apart." Sonny then looked at Liz. " What's she doing here?"

"Well.." Max started, draging his hands though his hair. But before he could continue Liz jumped in. "Sonny you've got to tell me where Jason is! please, its very important. Sam, shes a murder and we've got to save him from her. Shes going to kill him and then steal all the money out of his accounts. Just like she did to her last husband!"

"That is stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life." Sonny scoffed. "Liz I know you hate Sam. But you need to get over it. I just left them Their married now and are planing on having a baby soon. Jason is a smart guy he can take care of himself. I think you should just let it go and get back to your family. Oh wait Lucky left you, all you got are those kids. One of whom your lying to your soon to be ex husband about." he trailed off giving her a pointed look.

Liz glared at Sonny. Oh how she hated him and Sam right now. She wished she'd never told Jason he was the father. But that's not important right now. Jason's life was in danger and she needed to find out where he was. But she'd have to do it on her own. How she didn't know how, but he needed to be warned.

Angrly Liz said "This isn't over. I'm going to prove that she's a murder and then Jason will see her for what she really is. Then we can be the family we always wanted. Here maybe you should read this for your self." Liz tossed the envelope at Sonny and stocked out the door.

Max glanced over at Sonny and said "Boss I think she could be trouble."

"I don't care what Liz has fabricated in her mind, check into this and then get ride of it." he ordered and started to walk off.

After taking the envelope from his boss, he opened it and flipped though the pages. Stunned Max called out to Sonny "Uh boss? you might want to take a look at this."

Sonny turned back to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Not good, that's for sure. I don't know if these are real or not but if they aren't whoever did this is really good. They look like police reports and newspaper articles. According to some of these Sam isn't who she says she is. Her name is Angela Monroe and she killed her last husband, well it says here it was self defence but she also cleaned out his bank account and disappeared. Uh she also has other alias's and looks like she may have stolen more money from some business her husband was connected to using other names. Should we let Jason know?" Max replied.

"No. Not yet, we don't even know if these are real. Liz is upset and Lucky is a cop, who still loves her..For all we know he could have set Sam up. When Spinelli and Jason return well tell them and have Spinelli will have some work to do. Jason can ask Sam about it. But after the baby is born. I don't want to risk her to losing it like my daughter. Jason would be angry if it turned out these are false and we cost him and Sam the baby because of the stress." Sonny said.

"But boss that could be too late." Max started, but the look on Sonny's face made him trail off.

Meanwhile back in Hollywood

"Sam and Jason were at the obgyn's for their fist check up together. Sam couldn't believe that she and Jason had finally tied the knot, it seemed like it took them forever to get to this place. Nothing could get in the way of their happiness again. Well that was not entirely true, thought Sam, as she remembered back to that fateful day when she decided to leave her abusive husband. He had come home early from work while she was packing. Someone at the office must have tipped him off. The only person she had told was her best friend, Tammy. The only friend that her husband had let her have...she must have been his spy.

He had come home and been really angry, angrier then she'd ever seen him. He was yelling, pushing her then finally slapping her. The last words he ever said to her were: "Thought you'd get away with it did you I'll kill you.." and then he came after her, fearing that he really would kill her she'd grabbed one of his guns by the cabinent, hoping it was loaded and fired.

She hadn't meant to kill him, the police had only arrested her because she'd been holding a gun when they got there. After a tip given to her lawyer about tampered evidence during the trial, they finally realized that she killed him while trying to save herself. After that they'd placed her in witness protection when they realized her husband had ties to local drug dealers and money launderers and she knew their faces. Eventually She and her brother, Danny, were told they could return to their lives if they wanted because there was no one left to harm them any more. They were all dead. Still not feeling safe, she had kept the name Sam, taken her brother and had just started moving from place to place as often as possible. That is until she met Jason, she'd always felt safe with him.

The only reason she hadn't told Jason about any of it was that she'd put that all behind her and never wanted to think of that grim time ever again. But now that she knew she could trust Jason, that he'd understand now that they knew each other so well. Maybe she could tell him now. Finally the doctor entered the room, breaking Sam away from her dark thoughts.

"Well, how are we today Miss McCall?" she asked.

Jason smiled at the woman and said, "Actually is Mrs Morgan now. Doctor...?"

"Elise Charles. You must be the father, from Port Charles. See, I told you if he was any type of man at all who loved you, he'd want to do the right thing. I'm so glad you finally told him. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you Dr Charles. But actually she didn't tell me, I came looking for her and belive me that wasn't any easy task." he chuckled.

"Well good for you" Elise said. "Now lets see how this baby is progressing. Uh. I see...well as you know its a girl and shes doing quite well. Yes. Yes. As long as we stay away from that pesky thing called stress everything is looking really good. Don't be alarmed if you go into labor a little early though. Its quite possible, though the baby is a little small she seams to be doing quite well. Most likely because of what happened with your first child this one will be early too. Would you like me to print you a picture of the sonogram?"

"That'd be wonderful, Elise. How early are we talking? When will she be ok um to travel." Sam asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare you." Elise said "If you gave birth right now your daughter would be fine. Your about eight months alone and medically speaking most children are ok. Like I said your daughter has been developing quite nicely another week or so and if you happen to go into labor every thing will be fine. As for traveling, you planing on going back to port Charles?"

"Yes. Well as soon as the baby is baptized. We promised the priest who married us that we'd have the baby baptized here." Jason replied.

"Then that'd be fine." she informed them. "Well you two, I mean three you can go on about the rest of your day. Heres the picture I promised you. I was nice to meet you Mr Morgan." Dr Charles smiled at him And Sam as she replied.

Jason nodded to her and said "Please call me Jason. Thanks again doctor."

"Yes thanks." inserted Sam. The both watched Elise leave the room and then looked lovingly at the sonogram of their daughter. She was just so beautiful, it was hard to believe that in as little as a few weeks she would be bring this tiny life into the world. Sam decided that now was a good time as any to tell Jason about her past. An entirly fresh start for the two of them with everything out in the open. So she began, "Uh, Jason theres something I wanted to talk to you about. Its really important."

"Can it wait until we get home, to Port Charles?" he asked "I'd really like to take these next few weeks and just be with you. No problems, just us. Is that ok?"

Sam thought about it. Well it wasn't going to hurt any thing to wait a while before telling him about her ugly past. She guessed that her real name and the truth about where she came from could wait, at least until they got to port Charles. It wasn't like anyone but her and Danny know anyway. And Danny had died during the virus outbreak. So she nodded and said "Sure, but its something I really do want to talk to you about, ok?"

"Sure, but only when we go home. I love you.." Jason said.

"I love you too." Sam replied. She looked into Jason's eyes and hoped she wasn't making a mistake by waiting. Even though she knew that Jason would understand why she never shared this with him she still had an eerie feeling that something bad would coming her way.

Back In Port Charles

Liz was sitting at her computer trying to track down where they were when she rememberEd that she'd seen Sam's joke of a show on a few weeks ago and she had mentioned that they were now taping in Hollywood. But she couldn't seem to find any listings under Sam McCall or Morgan. She knew that she had to find Jason soon or Sam might do something to him and Liz could face that. Suddenly she Hurd a ping from her computer, she'd gotten an email. She opened it and read:

I bet your wondering where Sam McCall or should i say its now Morgan along with Jason Morgan are. Try looking under Samantha McMorgan. I bet you'll have better luck.

Your friendly internet buddy

Liz couldn't belive here eyes, someone just sent her a tip. She wondered who it could possibly be, only a few people knew that she was looking for them. Spinelli, whom she couldn't find either, and Max and Sonny wouldn't help her. Maybe it was Carly. No that couldn't be right, Carly hated her, why would she help. Or...maybe it was who ever sent her that envelope. That had to be it. Liz jumped up from the computer and picked up the phone. There was something she needed to do before heading to Hollywood.

"Grams...Hi its Liz could you watch the kids for a few days? I have to go to a friends for a while and I don't think its a good idea to take the Cam or Jake with me...I don't know how long I'll be gone but it shouldn't take too long to straiten out my friends problem." She paused listening to the reply on the other end. "Oh thanks so much your a life saver!" She then rushed up the stairs to pack her and the children's things, called the airport..the next flight to Hollywood was in four hours and she got the last ticket. Thank God, hopefully she wouldn't be too late to save Jason from himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotel in Hollywood

Sam turned to Jason and said, "Well the contractor was really upset that I decided not to move into the house but I told him I would still be paying for the house and that if he put it on the market for me I would give him 25% of the profit. He shutup quite quickly after that and said it shouldn't be a problem."

Jason smiled, things were looking up. "That's great. I've finished packing up most of the items you ordered for the baby. All accept the crib since we will most likely stay here for a while after the baby is born. You know for the baptism'. he said.

Suddenly Sam felt a gush of liquid rush down her leg, "Um ah Jason my water just broke."

Jason looked over at Sam; sure enough she was standing in a puddle of liquid. Luckily for them he had packed her hospital bag just yesterday and they were ready to head off to the hospital. Hopefully everything would be alright with his daughter as this was a little earlier then the doctor had planed. But there was no help for it and Sam was eight months along and the doctor did assure them that four weeks early was not a bad thing as the baby was fully developed but on the small size, though there still could be complications.

Jason quickly loaded Sam and her bag into the rented SUV and rushed to the Hospital. Thanks to his driving they got there in record time, once nearly missing hitting an extremely nice corvette. He rushed Sam though the double doors and to the nurses station. 'We're here to see Doctor Charles. Elise Charles. We're having a baby. Its a little early' he said to the dark haired nurse.

She handed him a clipboard holding several pages, Jason just looked at her, and they didnt have time for this. 'Please fill these out. The doctor is on her way. Orderly get this woman to delivery room a right away. Now sir, when you finish with those I'll show you to the delivery room so you can join your wife.' she said calmly.

He looked down at the clipboard, unsure what this had to do with having a baby, 'uh Thanks. Um her water broke, how long do you think it will be?''  
>The nurse smiled at him, 'Must be your first child. Only time will tell but don't worry sir, if it starts taking too long the doctor will have things well in hand. You have nothing to worry about. Dr Charles is the best doctor we have at this hospital. Please have a seat.' She smiled again and pointed to a chair in the waiting room.<p>

Jason stood there as he watched the orderly wheeled his pain-stricken wife into the delivery room down the hall. He hoped things went better for him and Sam this time around. He couldn't bear the thought of losing this child like he had Lila. He wanted to be able to hold and care for at least one of his children. This would most likely be the only child he would ever be able to call his own. His thoughts drifted to his other child, Jake and he wondered if one day it would be possible to lay claim to his son.

Jason was sitting besides a sweaty and tired Sam. She'd been in labor for four hours and the doctor was confident that soon they would have a beautiful daughter to spoil.  
>He took her hand in his and quietly urged her along, 'That's it Sam. The doctor said youre almost done. Keep up the good work.' Sam clutched at Jason hand, gripping it so tightly that her hand ached.<p>

"Jason" She panted, "it hurts," her features were frozen in pain.

Elise looked up from between Sams legs, smiling as she praised the young mother to be, "your almost there I can see the head. Thats it we got her"

Jason watched as the doctor pulled the baby to safety and handed her to the awaiting nurse. The nurses walked over to a small table and proceed to clean up the tiny baby girl. When she was done she came back and handed the crying child to Sam.

Jason looked on in awe, as he brushed a damp strand of dark hair off Sams cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her flushed forehead, 'She's so beautiful just like her mother. Thank you Sam. Thank you Elise'. He said.

Sam smiled, taking his hand in hers and replied 'Jason, I'm so glad you came to find us. I'd always hoped you would come but I thought that you were happier with Liz'

'Don't. I love you. I'm with you, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Sam you and Emma are my special girls and I will always love you.'

Somewhere in Hollywood

Liz flight had just gotten in a week ago and after spending several days calling around looking for Sam she finally found out that she had checked out of the hotel she'd been staying in. It had taken almost all her vacation to finally locate her and Jason at a honeymoon suite of another more expensive hotel. At this rate she would only have days left to convince Jason to return home with her. All she had to do was get a cab and soon she would tell Jason all about his precious Sam.

Back at the Hospital

It had been several days since the birth of their daughter, Emma and Jason still couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so lovely.J ust then the nurse came back in and informed them they have a visitor. And in walked Liz. Taking in the scene before her, Liz felt a pain in her chest. Jason and Sam were huddled together staring at their baby, and Liz thought back to when Jake was born, that should have been Jason and her. He looked so happy, until he noticed her, that is.

Jason stared Liz down, unhappy with the interruption. 'What are you doing here, Liz?'

'I need to talk to you. Its important. Please Jason all I need is five minutes and you'll see. Every thing will be all right it you just give me five minutes,' Liz pleaded with Jason, all she needed was five minutes to get him to see what a huge mistake he was making.

He sighed; the day had been looking so perfect. He would give her the five minutes and then she had to leave. 'Ok five minutes only. Sam and I are getting to know are new daughter, together. He brushed another kiss on Sams forehead and said, I'll be right back and then we'll plan the rest of our lives. I love you remember that'

'Ok I love you too' Sam watched as her enemy took Jason out of the room a feeling of dread entered her body and the baby started crying. Sam tried comforting her but the baby could feel that her mother was upset.  
>Out in the hall Jason face Liz, "OK what is it that you want, this is an important time for me. I didn't get to do this with our child and I'll be damned if I miss it with my daughter.' Jason was silently raging, this had better be good.<br>'Jason, I came here to tell you something about Sam. It's Really bad. You have to take that baby and leave her. She's a very dangerous woman. She killed her last husband. Her name isn't even Sam. Its Angela Monroe.' Liz pleaded with him. Please, she prayed, let this work, I need him. My son needs him.  
>'Liz, What on earth are you talking about Sam wouldn't kill anyone, the only time I've ever seen her be violent is when my life or hers was in danger.' Liz tried to put her hand on Jason's arm but he jerked away from her.<p>

Liz tried again. 'Jason you've got to listen to me, please! For your sake and that child. Sam has killed before and I can prove it! Call Sonny he's got the papers, the articles and police reports shes not who she says she is Once you see that we can be together you me the children. One big happy family just like it was meant to be, before she took you away' She reached up to touch his face but he swatted her hand away.

''Liz stop it!' He ground out, 'We're not together anymore, you didn't even want me to claim my son!"

'We were happy I know it. But then you ran the moment you knew where she was didn't you! You didn't even say goodbye. You just left me and Jake and ran straight into killers arms. Ask her if you don't believe me, see what she says. She killed her husband and took his money the moment they found her innocent. She disappeared and changed her name. That's not the only thing she did. She took money from other people too...using other names! Ask her. Please just ask her. Call Sonny he has the portfolio on your her!' she begged.

'Fine, but you have to leave. This is between Sam and me. I don't believe you anyway Sams never been married.' he turned back to the hospital room only to be stopped by Sams voice.

'That's not true. I was once, a long time ago my name was Angela Monroe' she said softly, not looking at him but at the floor.

Jason stared at Sam, standing in the doorway holding the door jamb for balance, how could he be so wrong about the woman he loved, no he must have heard her wrong it couldn't be possible. Sam would never intentionally kill anyone, not for money. He must have heard her wrong. Liz crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jason a smug look. 'I told you that she was a murder.'

Turing back to Liz, Jason gave her a pointed look, 'Shut up, Liz let her talk.'  
>Sam peered over at Jason, she knew he was angry, but what on earth was Liz talking about murder. She hadn't murdered anyone, well sure she'd killed her husband but it wasn't murder it was self defense. He'd been trying to kill her. Sam knew that she should have listened to herself and told Jason everything prior to this. But she'd let him talk her out of it and now there was the possibility that she could lose him to Liz...again.<p>

"When I was 22 I married an older man. I thought he was so nice, perfect even. He was rich, worldly and wanted to take care of me. I thought he loved me And that I loved him But only after a few months of marriage he changed. Every little thing I did wasn't right. I wore the wrong cloths, the wrong color of shoes, even my make-up wasn't done right. Eventually he became violent'

'Listen to the sob story shes telling, oh poor me. Like that justifies killing a man and stealing millions from him and others.' Liz grabbed Jasons arm and pleaded with him,

'Jason shes trying to make you feel sorry for her. Listen to me shes a murder and the sooner you wise up and take that kid and get a divorce the safer your daughter will be.'  
>Sam took a step towards Liz, eyes blazing with anger. 'Shut up! You don't know what it was like afraid all the time. I lost my friends my family everything. I didn't go out of the house for months afraid that someone would see the bruises, that would just make him madder. Then one day about a year after we married I told someone I thought was my friend that I was leaving him, taking Danny and running. Tammy swore that she wouldn't tell...but she did. I was packing when he came home' Sam looked down at the hospital floor, as the memories rushed at her. The blood ,the blast of the gun, it had been so loud. Fear. All of it playing in the back of her mind again.<p>

'This is a joke. I have proof that you killed him and ran away with his money and the money of others.' yelled Liz.

Jason was watching Sam, she looked so broken, but it was Liz that had his attention. He took in the smug look on her face. He could see how pleased she was at herself. 'LIZ! Please let her finish. I want to hear it.'

'Thank you.' Sam continued, 'When he came home he was angry. He started yelling about 'did I think he wouldn't find out. And that did I thought I get away with it' He came at me. Sam voice started to break and tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks. Hitting me, pushing me and tossing me on the floor and then couch. Then he threw me into a cabinet and I saw his shotgun, it had been knocked out of the gun rack during the struggle and I-I' Sam's voice trailed off softly as gental sobs wracked her body. Jason moved towards her to pull her into his arms, when Liz grabbed his hand.

'See, shes admitting it, that she killed him' Liz gazed up at Jason, gloating. Here it was her rivals fall. It was so glorious.


	7. Chapter 7

**There's going to be upcoming violence in later chapters and language. This is a replacement to the previous chapter 7, I'm really sorry that I have not gotten to this as I promised but the holidays were really busy and then my computer crashed and had to be fixed. So enjoy!**

If you don't be quite...I'll ask you to leave and I won't ask nicely. Please continue Sam...Tell me everything" He glared at Liz, and then looked at his wife

I shot him...he went down and didn't get back up...that's when the police showed up Yes I was arrested for murder," Sam paused to glair at Liz. "During the trial some things came out about our life and the murder charges were dropped and it was ruled self-defense. You see my husband was a very bad man and the police had been looking for him and the people that he worked for but they were having a hard time finding witnesses that would testify and the ones that would...well they mysteriously died or went missing. My husband had ties to money laundering and drug running... When the police found out that I was able to point out others involved, well they put me in witness protection. There was an attempt on my life. So after testifying about the things my husband had let slip we brought the whole thing down and 3 men were set to prison. One was killed during an escape and another during a traffic accident while being transported to prison. The third vowed to kill me and my brother for what I'd done. So they changed Danny's and my names and sent us far away. That's why I never told you who I really was. Legally my name is Sam McCall. Sam sighed, this is why I originally didn't want to star on EDH's but my handler said that it doesn't matter anymore. The last guy who swore revenge on me was killed in a prison riot and that I could go back to my old life if I wanted."

"Jason was stunned, she could have had a normal life but she stayed with him, "Why did you stay?"

"Liz looked back and forth between Sam and Jason, NO! This couldn't be happening. Sam just couldn't win, Jason was hers. "She's lying Jason can't you see she'll say anything to hold onto you! .Why can't you see her for what she is. A con, liar and wh0re!" she shouted at him, stomping her foot on the ground like a five year old throwing a small tantrum

"Sam ignored Liz, she moved forward until she stood in front of Jason. She placed her palm against his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes, "I stayed for you. I love you. I didn't want to leave, so what everyone thought I was a liar and a con...I was just trying to survive and I found you and fell in love and didn't want to give it up. It's been so long since anyone called me Angela. It's been Sam for the longest time. That's who I am now...Angela died a long time ago."

You forgot to mention one thing 'Sam' what happened to the money that you took?" Liz smiled; I got you now she thought. This was it, Jason would soon be hers

Tell me about the money, Sam." He needed to know all the facts, not that they mattered, he didn't care anymore. He loved Sam. But he did need to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything from him that could come back to bit them in the butt later

"Sam didn't know what money Liz seemed to be so interested in. She took nothing from her old life, just her brother and a few pictures of her adoptive parents. "What money? Liz mentioned that before and I still don't know what she's talking about. I didn't steal anyone's money when I left. Who says I stole money?"

Oh come on you told Jason your version of events why don't you keep going when it comes to the money. Maybe you felt you needed it...after all according to you your husband was a bastard and kicked you around all the time. That justifies taking his money, but what about all the others, simple businessmen that were hoodwinked into working with your darling husband. Because that's what you're going to say isn't it. That he took the money and tricked them."

"Jason had had it with Liz; he didn't want to listen to her anymore. "Liz, that's enough. I think that maybe you should go now. Sam and I have a lot to talk about."

WHAT! You're going to take her side After all I told you and I was right. She isn't who she says, she killed a man and she ran. I can't believe this...what about us...your son...the plans that we made before you found out where she was? What about all that, she tells you a sob story about being a beaten wife and you just buy it?" This was bull shit, Jason was hers. She worked so hard to make him hers after her marriage fell apart do to her cheating. She couldn't loose to this slut

Jason what does she mean?" Sam was confused; she thought that Liz and Jason had been over for a long time

"Jason looked away, damn Liz he had been hoping that this never came up "When I said that Liz and I were though, I didn't tell you the whole truth. The moment I found out where you were all I could think about was you. I need you. I sent Max to Liz with a letter explaining why I was leaving." he trailed off, letting her draw her own conclusion

What? But you said you made it seem like it was over months ago." Sam was crushed, she loved Jason but he came straight from Liz's bed to hers. She was hurt, tears started to slide down her cheeks

"He pulled Sam into his arms; he'd never wanted her to know. He'd been so afraid that she'd never come back to him if shed known that he'd still been with Liz when Spinelli found her. "I didn't want to lose you and I was sure that you'd leave again if you knew."

"Liz was losing she could see it; Jason was falling into Sam's trap once again. She had to do something before it was too late and she lost him for good. Time to steer the conversation back to the missing money, it was the only thing that she had on Sam to get Jason back. Liz would like to see Sam explain this one a way. There's no way she could come up with a story to cover her tracks on the money like she did with the murder

You're getting off topic, that part doesn't matter she paused, what matters is that you tell us about the money. There's no way for you're to explain taking that much money and still smell like a rose when you're done." Then she and Jason could be together again and Sam would see herself out in the cold, where she belonged

"Sam was staring at Liz in bewilderment, why does she keep asking about money? Sam knew she never took any money. It didn't make any sense to her. Even if she did take her husband's money, he was dead and that money would be split between his daughter and her anyway. Heck she could have it all as far as Sam was concerned, she may never have met her step daughter but by living with her father, Sam could just imagine how her life had been

I don't know anything about any money being stolen. This wasn't a sob story it really happened to me. I was justified in defending myself. Sam pulled away from Jason and poked Liz in the chest, Tell me Liz would you have done any different if your life was in danger? Because I'd really like to know what I was supposed to do! What would you have done differently?"

I wouldn't have killed anyone!" she shouted

That's it Liz your times up. Sam admitted that she killed her husband in self-defense. Look at her she'd bewildered...she doesn't know about any money. I think now you should leave." Jason grabbed Liz by the arm and shoved her further down the hallway, away from his wife and child

But Jason! You can't be buying this! She's a liar." Liz drug her feet, this wasn't working the way she planned. Jason was supposed to believe her and they raise the baby together, she had always wanted a daughter

"This was supposed to be a happy day and you ruined it. I just want to see my daughter. This isn't any of your concern anymore. I'll handle it. Leave! He angrily said, pushing her further away from his family

"Liz looked at Jason. She knew that pushing him anymore today would just make him more angry...at her not Sam. Why is she winning? Liz took one more look at Jason and Sam standing their ground together. Jason was right every time she had mentioned the money Sam looked confused...Liz turned and walked down the hall, the scene from the last few minutes playing over and over in her head. Maybe she was wrong about Sam, but this was too perfect a chance to get Jason back and she didn't care if Sam was really innocent or not...All that mattered was winning him over again.

"After Liz left, Jason helped Sam back to her room and into the bed; they sat in silence for a moment, Sam watching their daughter and Jason looking at the door into the hallway that Liz had just walked down. Sam knew she should say something

Jason I knew that I should have told you, even after you said it could wait I had a feeling that something was going to happen to ruin our happiness, I just didn't know it would be my secrets I'm so sorry. But I swear that I killed him in self-defense...and now I just destroyed the trust we'd rebuilt." Sam looked away, more tears falling down her face

"He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back he said."Sam calm down. I know. I believe you. Everything will be alright. Now I want you to tell me everything you know about the money."

"Sam rested her cheek on his chest, "I don't know anything. I keep telling you that...Don't you think that the FBI or the police would have come after me if I stole it. It wasn't like I was hiding from them, the department didn't know where I was but the FBI did. I may have been one of their key witnesses, but do you think that they'd let me get away with stealing millions from businesses, even him and do nothing?"

"Jason thought about it and Sam was right, not only would they have arrested her but she'd probably be in jail right now instead of with him and their daughter. There had to be more to her story then she let on. So he asked "Who would do this to you?"

I don't know everyone I know from then either is dead or probably thinks I'm dead."

The guys you helped bring down, was there another partner that you didn't mention?"

"Sam shook her head, "No, I told you everything; I told them everything...There was no one else. At least I don't think so" she trailed off

Was anyone angry with you or did any of the families threaten you for what you did?"

"She sighed."I told you they are all dead...Those guys didn't really have families. Monroe was the only one married the others... I didn't see family members at the trial...I don't think they had any. As far as I know there was no one angry for what I did. In fact lots of people told me I was brave. I didn't feel brave. I was scared all the time that they were going to get me even when they all got sent to prison."

Well there's got to be something you know about the money more to your story then you saying."

I told you I don't know anything about the missing money! Why don't you believe me? Its Liz isn't it she planted doubts in your head about me. Just because I killed my husband in self-defense doesn't mean I took the money too!" She pulled away, and looked at her husband,

I know that"

"Sam stared at Jason, she thought he believed her but now he was acting like she was the guilty party. It was Liz's fault, she'd wanted to cause this and she did. After all the lies that Liz told to Jason, to Lucky, why do they still believe her? Well to the whole town. Why did he still think she would tell the truth?

The only thing I ever lied about was Lila and that was your idea. I wanted to run away and give her up to a good family, but you brought me back. Everything else was a lie of omission, you'd never asked about my past...and then when I wanted to tell you said it could wait! I'm NOT lying! This is exactly what she wanted, for you to doubt me and you're playing right into it...We have a daughter. We just started a new life together now with the truth out in the open between us. Are you ready to lose it now after all we been through...because of Liz? Are you going to let her do this to us?" she had to know, was her life falling apart because of Liz, again?

Sam, I don't want to believe Liz but there's something missing. You're my wife and for once I'm going to fight for what I want instead of just giving up. I did it with Robin when she told about Michael. And I pushed Courtney away after she lost the baby. And I let Liz tell me my life isn't safe for a child because she was so afraid someone would hurt him and when you said you couldn't have children it was like a knife going through my heart. I was starting to believe sonny was right that we are being punished for who we are." It was one of the longest speeches that she had ever heard Jason make, for a man of few words he sure was using a lot today

So...what is it? You don't believe me but you're going to just ignore it? Is that it?" she said angrily

NO! I'm going to figure this out for myself but I not leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me. I'll have Spinelli look into it maybe threes something we're both missing. I believe that you didn't take the money, but you must have some idea of where it could be. Maybe you just don't know it."

I wish I did so I could tell you. Liz isn't all sunshine and light, Jason. She's so good at manipulating people that they don't even know it until it's too late. She takes information and uses it against you. She didn't tell you about your son until she thought both of you were going to die...she keeps saying your life is too dangerous for a child...Well that's life. You can't have the good without the bad. Sonny does it...cops does it all the time and their lives are just as dangerous as yours. They could be killed or some crazy person could come after their families. But they still do It." she didn't want to lose him again once was enough. For a few short weeks everything was just perfect in her life and she didn't want to raise her daughter without him

Sam...I don't want to get into that right now. I just want to be with my family...You and our daughter. Well figure out the rest later. But for right now, well leave it to Spinelli He's the computer whiz, if someone is setting you up he'll know and if they aren't...I don't care, he can find a way to delete the files. Well take care of it. That life is the past, this one is our future."

"Sam sighed she felt defected, "I just wish you'd believe me"

Sam, I believe you aren't a murder I also willing to believe you didn't take the money. It's possible that you know who did, and jut hasn't realized it. There's got to be clue to all this but it's something so small that you missed it. But the key thing is someone did take that money and they let you take the fall. For all intents and purposes the world believes that someone is you. I'm going to find that someone if it's the last thing I do."

"Sam felt an intense sense of foreboding. I was as if by just uttering those words Jason had unleashed a terrible fate on them all. Whoever was behind this, played by their own set of rules and Sam had the feeling that person was the only one who knew them


	8. Chapter 8

Hotel

Spinelli was researching the police reports and articles on the net; so far he found that the article about Sam being a one Angela Parker Monroe was true. But he couldn't get a lead one the others. Something was really wrong with this picture. Either the articles were faked, or good ones at that or the newspaper never uploaded them to the site. Spin was leaning towards fake. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Stone Cold.

"I need you to do some checking for me."

"Sure thing, What can the Jackal do for stone cold?" he asked.

"Liz came by the hospital today."

Spinelli jumped in "How did she know where the goddess and the little medical marvel were?"

"I'm getting to that. She didn't say, but she did have some information about Sam. Sam's not Sam, she's-"

"Angela Monroe?" he asked. Again Spinelli seemed to be ahead of the game.

Jason was suppressed "How did you know?" he quarried.

"The Jackal received some rather disturbing news via an internet hack. Even with my awesome internet skills I was unable to determine where or who sent it. But it did contain some information about a self-defense murder and lots of missing green."

Jason sighed, "Yeah, I know. Liz told her version and Sam gave hers. I believe Sam. But Liz was adamant that Sam also stole a few million. Liz said that she got a packet of information in the mail, read it and went to Sonny."

"I don't believe the goddess mother stole the money. I've checked tons of cyberspace portals and so far they don't check out. The Jackal is beginning to wonder if someone is out to destroy the goddess and her new life." Spinelli knew all he needed was more time with the files; something about them didn't ring true.

"That's what I was just beginning to think. I need you to use your skills and find that person. Sam has no clue to which it might be, but it could be connected to something in Sam's past. Find out." Jason ordered.

"Roger that, the Jackal will scour cyberspace until the mystery has vanished and the bad guy vanquished." With that ordered he disconnected the call. Spinelli smiled, he loved having the ability to help stone cold save the fair lady.

EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia sat at her desk, plotting her next move. She'd sent Spinelli and Liz the doctored information on Sam, knowing Liz she'd probably went running to Sonny. And when Sonny wouldn't help her, Amelia's hacker buddy did, by telling Liz where to find Jason. That should stir things up a bit. Hopefully Jason is now interrogating Sam about her past and the missing money. Who better than Liz, Sam's rival, to make a little trouble between the happy new trio.

"Now for my next move, from the pan into the flames you go Mrs. Sam Morgan." Amelia smiled evilly. "Mark, I think it's time for a little police intervention, are you ready?"

"I'll do anything to help a friend bring justice to a murder. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make a little visit to the hospital for me. I think it's time for the police to do a little catching up. Sam will pay for taking my father from me. Even if I have to make a few things up to do It." she said. Everything would be fine once Angela paid for taking her father away. It didn't matter that he was a bastard to her; he had still been her daddy.

Hospital-Next day

Sam and Emma were being released today. Sam was glad to be leaving the hospital, she'd spent enough time in there in the last few years to last her a lifetime. After Jason had gotten off the phone with Spinelli, he'd seemed to be in a better mood. He still wouldn't talk about what he was going to do, but at least things between them were almost back to normal. Sam wished that it hadn't taken a call to Spin to change things but at least now when he said he believed her more than he did Liz she could hear the ring of truth.

In the hall a man in a police uniform was talking to a nurse, she was pointing towards Sam's room. Jason had a bad feeling about the guy. It looked like it was time to go. Turning to his wife he said "Sam. We need to leave now."

"Jason, what's going on?"

"Get Emma's things, there's a cop heading this way and I think Liz may have gone to the police. We can get to the room next door though this door." he started grabbing things and stuffing them into a small baby bag. "Move!"

Sam grabbed the bag of diapers that the doctor gave them and the bottle of formula, stuffed it into the diaper bag he was holding and followed Jason into the other hospital room. Jason locked the door behind them. Jason went to the other exit of the other room and listened at the door.

"Excuse me." Mark called over to the nurse's station. "But the room is empty. Do you know where the woman in there has gone?"

The woman picked up a chart, looked it over and said "Well she was released this morning. Her husband must have come and picked them up. They are probably headed back to the hotel she was staying at."

"By any chance do you have that address? The woman is a wanted criminal and very dangerous." he said.

"I can check the file, wait here" the women left.

"When I say I want you to follow me, we'll take the stairs. We won't be returning to the Hotel. We're going back to Port Charles on the next flight. The father will just have to forgive us for not baptizing Emma here." Jason made one more glance towards the hallway. "Now!"

The nurse was checking the records, the police officer was facing away, and Sam and Jason snuck out of the room. They moved quickly to the stairs and through the door and into safety. All they had to do now was making out of the hospital without being seen.

Mark knew that he'd screwed up; Amelia was going to be pissed. He pulled out his cell and placed the call. After hearing the hello on the other end he responded with "I checked at the hospital and the hotel, they weren't at either. According to the desk clerk they haven't checked out but they also haven't returned. What do you want me to do?"

"They are probably headed back to port Charles. Damn it! Do you have any contacts there?" she asked angrily. Fucking mark can't do anything right.

"I know a guy. I went to the academy with him. Want me to give him a heads up?" Mark knew that Amelia was angry at him; he could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah, I also have another plan. Maybe it's time for me as a source for EDH to leak what I know about Sam to the media. Then the whole world will know what a lying bitch she really is. There won't be anywhere she can hide then." she said, a satisfied smile slipping onto her face.

"You really are out for blood." he said "The only problem is those files won't hold up in court. A good computer person will eventually figure it out, you do know that right?" Mark reminded her.

"Of course I do. But by the time anyone figure it out Sam will have lost everything, her friends, family and her job." a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Airport

Jason and Sam made it to the airport, meeting up with Spinelli along the way, and onto a flight to Port Charles with no problems. They were now just a few hours away from home, where Jason could protect his family and figure out who was behind this whole mess.

Sam looked at Jason, worry marring her beautiful face, "What are we going to do? With the Hollywood police on my tail, I'm sure they are going to contact the PCPD. Jason we're running from one problem to another."

"We have safe houses all over the place not connected to the company." he took her small hand in his and gently brushed his thumb across her knuckles. "You, Emma and Spinelli will stay there while we figure this out. It's going to take time."

"The Jackals services are yours, Goddess mother. Don't worry, I will find the nefarious one that did this to you and then we will prove your innocence. You then can become the happy family once again, united in love," said Spinelli, as he bounced in his seat, clearly eager to help his friends save Sam.

"But what if they are waiting for us? Jason I can't run with a baby. She could be hurt." Sam said voicing her concerns once again.

"Sam doesn't worry." Jason turned fully towards her. Placing both palms against her cheeks he softly kissed her. "I promise nothing will happen to you and our daughter. I will get you both to safety."

At the back of the Plane

Liz was thinking about Sam, the more she thought the less likely it was that Sam knew anything about the money. But one thing she knew, Jason didn't fully trust Sam now, thanks in part to her and whoever sent those papers to her. She could have Lucky look into the police reports. They all had to be online somewhere or he could contact the police in California, where the murder took place.

"Oh Jason, how am I going to prove to you that you belong with me and not her? Even after finding out that she was a killer and thief you still stayed with her. What am I going to do?" she said softly to herself. Liz was angry and hurt that Jason stayed with that tramp. She had to find some way of getting Jason back, but how to do it without endangering her secret?

Sonny's House

Sonny was shuffling though papers on his desk. "Max get in here." he called.

Seconds later, Max poked his head into Sonny's office "Yes boss?"

"Jason called from the airport, He Sam Spinelli and the baby will be here in a few hours. They ran into trouble at the hospital, it'd that thing about sans past. They had to catch the earliest flight out and I want you to take some man and go get them. Take them to the Safe house downtown and bring Jason here." he ordered.

Max nodded "You got boss." He quickly turned and headed back the way he came. He needed to plan an extraction and only had a few hours to do it.

Hours later at the airport

The gang got into the waiting car, so far everything was good. They reached Port Charles without any problems. At one time Jason thought that he saw Liz on the flight at the back of the plane but he wasn't sure he only caught a glimpse of the dark haired woman. But if it was her the first thing she'll do when she gets home it report Sam. Jason knew that he had to get Sam and his daughter to safety before that. It was a good thing that he called Sonny to have max picked them up. They all climbed into the car and it pulled away.

"Spinelli I want you to get started on proving those documents false right away." Jason ordered.

"As you wish, O' Cold One. I'll save the goddess with my mighty cyberspace prowess."

Jason sighed "Whatever just do it. I don't want Sam to worry too much."

"Jason. I don't think I'm to be able to not worry. If Spinelli can't prove those papers false I could go to jail and Emma would be without a mother. I don't want that." Sam said quietly.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms. Hugging her tightly to his body, he said "Don't worry. It won't come to that. We just have to figure out why they're doing this and stop them." He slowly released her and slid one hand into her hair; he pulled her head forward to brush his lips across hers.

"That's easier said than done. Whoever did this is very good. They are the Jackal of paperwork." said Spinelli.

The car stopped and everyone got out. Jason escorted Sam to the Safe house and once inside hugged Sam and Emma to his chest. He kissed Sam long and hard. Then he pulled away slightly. "I have to see Sonny. But I will be back. I love you." he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, we both do."

Sam watched as Jason walked out of the house, took the car and drove away. Sam looked around the house, sonny had thought of everything. There was a crib in the bedroom, bottles and formula in the well-stocked kitchen. There was even a playpen in the living so she could watch TV and Emma at the same time. Jason had only been gone a few minutes but Sam found herself missing him already.

"Mrs. M. Jason asked me and some of the men to stay and take care of you and the baby while we figure this out. Don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you. Jason would have our heads." said Max.

Sam looked gratefully at Max, "Thanks max. I know you're only following orders but you have no idea how much that makes me feel a little safer." She watched as Max and the others looked out the windows and paced the room. This was going to drive her crazy if she had to do it for long. Sam hoped that Spinelli and Jason figured this out soon so that they could get on with their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

PCPD

Liz entered the PCPD, hopefully Lucky would be there. She looked around and saw him talking to Detective Cruz. Liz walked over to them, she was unsure of what to say to lucky since the falling out. But she had to tell someone about Sam. After leaving the Airport Liz had decided that she should tell the police about her and let them sort the story out. Hopefully this would get Sam out of Jason's life for good and Liz back in it. Liz took a deep breath and said "Lucky. I-can I talk to you for a moment?"

He sighed; he really didn't want to talk to her. If he was lucky he could just blow her off. "I'm discussing a new case with Cruz can it wait?" Please say it can wait.

"No this is important. It's about Sam." Why can't she just give it a rest? Liz had ruined his life by being with Jason; at least he had his son. And then Jason left her to get back Sam. It was over, why couldn't she just get that through her head?

Lucky turned to Cruz, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Cruz nodded and replied "Sure."

Liz walked into the hallway, Lucky followed behind her. She wasn't sure how to start this conversation, but she knew that if she was ever going to get Sam out of the way she had to tell Lucky what she knew about her.

"Ok what did you want to tell me about Sam?" he raised an eye brow, "Because if this is a Jason thing I don't want to hear it."

Liz ducked her head "In a way it is but-" Lucky grimaced and cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Then I'll see you in court." He turned his back on her and started back into the office area.

Liz quickly moved forward and grabbed his arm, "Lucky! Wait. It's not like that. Its-well, Sam has done something bad and I think the police should know. Sam's not who she says she is it's all a lie. She killed her husband, but the court determined that it was self-defense and-"

He jerked his arm angry out of her fingers, God, will it never end? "Then why are you telling me. The courts already handled it." he replied.

"That's not the part I wanted to report. About a week ago-"

Again he cut her off. "Was that around the time you dropped the boys at your gram's house and took off to parts unknown to help a friend?"

"Lucky-I-it was important, or I wouldn't have done that. Sam is a woman by the name of Angela Monroe and she's wanted in connection to stolen money in California. But they don't know that she's Sam McCall-I-I mean Morgan. She and Jason got married."

Lucky sighed, giving her his attention, "Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

Liz couldn't meet his eyes, in almost a whisper she said, "I um gave it to Sonny."

"Damn it Liz! What did you do that for? You should have come straight here!"

Liz looked up at Lucky and quickly glanced away, "Well-I-um-"

"You wanted to protect him. Wasn't it enough that you paid me back for cheating by sleeping with Morgan after we had Jake? Do you have to keep protecting him?" he spat at her, his eyes blazing with anger.

Liz cringed away from him, "I just wanted to save him from her, he ran to her the moment Spinelli told him he found her leaving me and our-" she stopped there, shit she almost ruined it.

Lucky stared at her for a moment, "what was that Liz? I've seen the looks between you to after Jake was born. Is that why Sam left? What else are you two hiding?" He grabbed her by the upper arms and jerked her towards him. She struggled in his grasp, fighting to get free.

"N-n-nothing." she stammered.

He released her roughly, not caring when she stumbled back; he was annoyed with her lies. "You're lying about something and it has to do with Jason and I want to know what it is."

Liz had to think of something fast or her secret would be out. Just then Liz's cell rang, saving her from having to answer lucky. Liz looked at the id, it was Jason. A satisfied smile graced her face.

"I have to take this." Liz walked away, pushing the answer button on the phone when lucky called out to her: "Liz, this conversation isn't over. We will talk about this."

Liz didn't answer, it didn't matter Jason had called her and everything would soon be fine. "Jason, what wrong?"

"Where are you? Please don't tell me the PCPD." he sounded angry.

Liz cringed at his tone, but there was nothing she could do. He had to know that she was helping him get rid of that slut. "That's actually were I am. I just finished talking to Lucky." Jason was almost hers he'd be so pleased once he realized all the things she had done for them, she and Jake were meant to be with Jason and soon she'd have a little girl to spoil, it didn't matter that her mother was Sam as she'd soon be out of the picture and they could be a happy family. Cam, Jake, Jason, little Emma and her would be a family and Sam would just be a memory.

"You didn't say anything to him about Sam did you? So help me Liz if you did-"

Liz tightened her grip on her cell, "It's too late, I already told lucky."

"Liz damn it what were you thinking? Sam is my wife. She killed a man in self-defense. She doesn't have anything to do with the stolen money. Spinelli is sure that the documents are fakes." Jason vented his anger through the phone at her.

Liz pleaded with him "I had to do it Jason; she's going to destroy you!"

"Sam is the woman that I love. We just want to put everything from the past into the past. That includes you. She is the mother of my daughter!" Jason needed Liz to get this through her head; he was never going to leave Sam. He lost her once he was never going to lose her again.

"And I am the mother of your son!" she angrily spat back.

Lucky had followed Liz after seeing the caller id on her phone said Jason. He had wanted to finish the conversation that they'd started, but now it seemed pointless he got his answer. Lucky, had been listening to the whole conversation. He couldn't believe this, "What!? You lied to me!" The boy he loved with all his heart, his son, wasn't his son. Liz had lied to him.

Liz spun around to face Lucky; he looked as shocked as she felt. She hadn't wanted him to ever know of her lie. Lucky reached for her phone and grabbed it, putting it to his ear; he said "Liz is busy right now she'll have to call you back." slamming the cell phone shut he turned to his soon to be ex-wife "Why? Why would you do this? Jason is my sons' father?"

Liz had never seen Lucky so angry, she stumbled over her words "I-um- Lucky-"

"How did this happen?"

Liz stepped back from him, "It was before him and Sam got back together, when you were cheating on me with Maxi. I went to Jason, we covered it up. He didn't want to hurt Sam."

"Are you sure Jake is his? He could be mine." he pleaded with her, running his hand through his hair, causing it to fall into disarray.

Liz knew that Jake was Lucky's, it was only in a moment of desperation that she'd realized that she loved Jason that She had blurted out to Jason the one thing that she'd wished was true, that Lucky's baby was his. Liz had to think fast, she had to find a way out of this mess. That's when it hit her, she could tell lucky that she'd used Oasis Labs for the paternity test. Around the time she was pregnant Oasis Labs had lost the GH and PCPD contracts due to sloppy work. Test tubes were mislabeled; tests done incorrectly, the company had gone out of business. Lucky would want a re-test by another lab, and then she tells Lucky and Jason that the first test must have been one of those they messed up. No harm no foul. The plan had to work; no one could know that she'd lied.

"I took a paternity test, at the time the GH was still using Oasis Labs. The test said Jason was the father."

"Oasis labs...didn't they go under for faulty testing or something?" he asked, hoping that the tests had been one of the ones they screwed up, he couldn't lose his son.

"I think so." Liz replied, happy that he was buying into it. Thank God.

"We used to use them to test evidence, but then there was a scandal about the labs spotty work, that was around the time of your pregnancy-I want you to re-test Jake. I need to know if has mine." Lucky tone was one of pleading.

Liz looked at lucky he was falling for it. This could save her, but she would lose Jason since the only tie she had to him was that he thought Jake was his son. There must be something she could do, then it hit her, she could change the results. Of course it would be hard on lucky but it could help her keep Jason, this just might work. "Ok, I'll set it up. I hope you get the answer that you want lucky, the only reason I didn't tell you before now was that you were so excited about the baby and I didn't want you to go back to the drugs, they were ruing your life." she tried to sound convincing.

Lucky glared at her "You don't know that I would have went back. I would have liked to know that there was the possibility he wasn't mine. I love Jake. Right now Liz I am so angry at you. I can't talk to you anymore. Let me know when you get it set up and when you get the results." Lucky turned and strode away; barely hearing Liz's quite "ok."

Liz felt a small pain in her chest, she knew what she was doing to the two men was wrong but she couldn't help it, she loved Jason and the only way to keep a hold in his life was if Jake was his son. If that meant lying to Lucky and Jake for the rest of her life, so be it.

Back in the PCPD office Detective Cruz answered the desk phone "Hello?" It was his old buddy mark.

"Hey Buddy. How's it going in Port Charles?" Mark asked trying to sound cheery.

"Mark, it's a surprise to hear from you buddy. It's not so bad here. We got mobsters, crazies and nuts here. You only call when you got a tip for me. What's up?" For Mark to be calling it had to be business related.

"Well I'm looking for this lady-I heard that she was in the area. Goes by the name of Sam McCall, know her?" As usual Mark was right to the point.

"Yeah, actually I do. She's Jason Morgan's girlfriend. The word that I heard that a few weeks ago she married him. Morgan works for a man called Sonny Corinthos, he's a mob boss in the area, but we've never been able to stick him with anything. What do you want her for?"

"Well according to an informant she's wanted for stealing funds from some businesses and her late husband. We'd really appreciate it if you could pick her up." he replied.

Cruz sighed "Well, We'll try. But I got to be honest, if she's connected to Jason; our chances of finding her are slim. Especially if they know you're looking around. Do they?"

"Well, I tried to pick her up at the hospital and her hotel but I missed her. Someone may have tipped them off." Mark said.

"Send me the files and I'll look into it, that's the best I can do." replied Cruz.

"Sure thing, I'll priority mail them to you today."

"Thanks man." said Cruz; he actually hoped that they never got that piece of mail. He really was not looking forward to tangling with Jason Morgan.

"Actually it should be me thanking you. According to the files this Sam is a take no prisoners kind of gal. She got a couple of aliases, the files under Angela Parker Monroe. That's her real name. But I got to go, working on a big case here. Talk to you later."

"Thanks again for the heads up. I'll let you know what I find." Cruz hung up the phone, Mark was an old buddy from the academy so he'd look into this for him but he wasn't going to arrest Sam Morgan right away. Mark wasn't a straight shooter when it came to the law, so he'd definitely check the file fist before making a move. Sonny and anyone he cared about weren't people you messed with unless you had concrete evidence and mark had gotten him into some trouble awhile back when he planted evidence for a friend to get some lady put away for murder but later the charges were dropped when her lawyer proved self-defense. Come to think of it the woman's name was Angela something. This could be another railroad plan. He'd check over the file with a fine tooth comb just to make sure it was legit. Mark was a master a faking a file.

Hollywood- EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia watched Mark hang up the phone. He looked at her. "Think he fell for it?" she asked.

Mark shrugged, "It's hard to tell. Cruz isn't real trusting when it comes to me. Back when your father was killed you had me plant some evidence against Angela and he figured it out. He never reported me but he did tell the defense. That's how she was able to prove the self-defense. Hopefully it's been too long for him to remember her name or has going to do some major checking before he does a thing. He might even figure out the files were tampered with. But that's only if he looks deeper."

"This whole plan is based on if no one looks at those files too closely. This better work, I can't have Angela getting off again. I want my revenge. I lost everything the day she killed my father and then again when she got off." she said.

"You worry too much. Cruz likes doing his job and if Jason Morgan is as hard to catch as he says he just might settle for his woman instead."

"You'd better be right or we will be the ones that will be going to jail." she gave him a pointed look, "now get out of my office."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days Later- PCPD

Cruz had gotten the files on Angela Monroe yesterday. He'd looked them over, they appeared to be legit, but something was nagging at him. He remembered the case, Angela or Sam as he now knew her, had been terrified of her husband and his partners. She'd been young, scared and naive. That didn't sound like a woman who knew how to steal money from people. She was a far different woman back then. If he had met her as she is now he would have no problem believing the file. Something was not right about this .As Cruz sat there pondering what was bothering him then said, " I just don't believe this." He called over to his partner, "Hey Lucky?"

Lucky moved from his desk over to where Cruz was seated," What is it?" he asked.

"You know anyone good with forgeries or computers?" he asked.

Lucky made a face, "You're not going to like it. But my sisters' friend um...Spinelle knows all about computers, hacking and file changing stuff. Why?" he responded.

Cruz looked down at the files. He had no choice; he didn't want to involve his superiors unless he was sure, he had to get Spinelli info. "Well can you get this file to him? I like to know before I start something how accrete this really is. I don't trust the guy that I got it from. And I don't want another disaster like last time. A woman almost got sent to prison for a murder that was actually self-defense." He said.

"What happened?"

"I overheard the cop talking to someone on the phone about planting evidence. I called her lawyer and told them they might want to check the evidence. The guy was my friend so I didn't tell anyone where my hunch came from and they couldn't prove that he planted evidence but I told him if I found out he ever did it again I would turn him in." there was a discussed sound to Cruz's voice, Lucky felt the need to reassure him that Spinally was a good guy and good at what he did.

"Don't worry if the evidence against this person is false, Spinelli will be able to tell you. I'll get this to him right away. Lulu should know where I can find him this time of day" .Lucky took the files and placed them in a vanilla envelope. He walked to the door and left the station. In the car Lucky opened the envelope; his curiosity was aroused as to who in Port Charles they were looking at. He took a look at one of the photos...It was Sam! But this person was listed as one Angela Monroe. Sam and several other names were just alias's.

Lucky knew she was once a con woman but he couldn't picture her stealing money unless someone physically gave it to her, not knowing they were being conned. Even though Lucky would love nothing more than to destroy Jason's life like his was, he couldn't let an innocent person go to jail for something they didn't do. If Cruz suspected the files were false he had to do the same. Lucky pulled out his phone and dialed his sister's number, "Hey Lulu. It's Lucky. Do you know where I can find Spinelli?"

"Normally Sonny's coffee shop but he called me earlier and said he was working on something important for Sam and Jason. Why do you want to know?"

Lucky sighed, "That's police business, Lulu. Don't worry he's not in trouble I just need his help on something, now did he tell you what it was Jason needed?"

"Lucky, the only thing he told me was it was top secret and had to do with Sam".

"Well I need him to check out a file for me."

"I could probably get it to him or you can check with and, I can't believe I'm going to say this Sonny." Lulu sighed, reluctantly.

Lucky laughed, "Actually you seem to be the lesser evil."

"Very funny. I'll get it to him. Bring it by Kelly's in ten minutes."

"Not a problem. Just make sure he gets it and not sonny. Hand it to Spinelli directly ok?"

"Sure thing, see you in a few. Bye Lucky" Lulu said and disconnected the call.

Lucky was now waiting for Lulu at Kelly's Dinner. Mike had given him a cup of coffee while he was waiting. A few minutes later in walked Lulu. He gave her the envelope for Spinelli. "Remember give it only to Spinelli, ok?"

"Sure. But what should I do if Sonny won't tell me or doesn't know where he is?"

"Tell him this concerns Sam and I' sure that he'll bring Spinelli to you, if he really doesn't want anyone to know where Spinelli is." Lucky old her.

"Is this the same thing he's working on now?" she asked, pointing to the file folder.

Lucky shrugged, "I don't know but most likely it is." Just then Spinelli walked into Kelly's. Lucky and Lulu were so deep in conversation that they almost missed him.

Lulu pointed over to the counter area, "There he is. I'll give it to him now. See you later Lucky."

"Yeah. Tell dad I'll be home for dinner kind of late. Got a new case we're working on."

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Just something I want you to stay away from. Don't go to the docks alone for a while ok?"

Lulu gave him a confused look as if to say why on earth she would go there, "The Docks? Why what's going on? Mob stuff?" she asked.

"Maybe, I guess it's possible but I think it's something else. Just stay away from the docks."

"Alright, fine no docks. See ya, big brother." Lulu said and walked away.

Lucky watched as Lulu walked over to Spinelli and handed him the envelope. Spinelli was looking at her funny. Their conversation seemed to deepen, then Spinelli's face lit up like he got something unexpected for Christmas, he turned, walked out the door and left Kelly's.

Lucky's thoughts then drifted to the new case he and Cruz landed. It was a weird one. Two former employees of Lorenzo Alcazar were shot and killed two nights ago, funny thing was the gun used in the execution style shooting was registered to Lorenzo. It almost looked like a revenge killing. But with the exception of Skye's child, the entire Alcazar family was dead. At least that's what Cruz believed, he was sure that Jason killed him even though he was able to get off the charges with Liz's help. (Note: in this story Jason stilled killed Lorenzo and there was a court case but the only change is that Sam was already gone so she didn't testify)

Safe-house-Port Charles

Sam was rocking little Emma when Spinelli came running in. He looked all excited about something, it was either that or he'd had an espresso, which after last week she had forbidden. It just made him bounce off the wall and with Emma's wild sleeping pattern, Sam needed all the sleep she could get.

Rushed over to Sam, a happy expression on his face, "Mother of the medical marvel, you will not believe our luck! The broken husband of the silent mother had the fair one give me the original files! This is a great day for the Jackal; I will now have an easier time proving these evil crimes false. And soon you and the mini princess will return to the impenetrable fortress high in the clouds."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Spinelli you really need a translator. Let me get this straight Lucky had his sister Lulu give you the original files and soon Emma and I could be going home? She asked.

Spinelli gave her an exasperated look ad said "That's what I said.

"So what's so great about having the original file?"

"The copies are cyber based and easily manipulated but the originals I can see if they've been tampered with. I can check the file for spots that may have been changed or sometimes they mark the pictures with codes corresponding with the file." He replied.

"Call the national guard, Spinelli used English for a change." Sam said jokingly.

"I've been trying...The godfather gets really cranky when I talk dungeon and dragons. I'll see you later. But now I'm going cyber fishing." He cringed as he pictured the annoyed look on sonny's face the time they spoke.

Sam shook her head at Spinelli, she had to admit that sometimes she liked the dungeon and dragons speech but at other times it was like trying to walk a maze where the bushes hadn't been trimmed. She hoped that Spinelli was right. She wanted to go home and just sit and be held by Jason.

Sonny's Office

Max opened the door to Sonny's office and announced "Detective Cruz and Detective Spencer to see you boss."

"Show them in. I've got a few minutes before I need to be at the meeting." He looked expectedly at the door, waiting for the two cops to enter. Cruz and Lucky walked into the room, Cruz was eyeing Sonny with a calculating look. This was going to be another interrogation, sonny could feel it.

"Mr. Corinthos, we have a few questions for you regarding a shooting a few nights ago." Said Cruz.

Sonny put down the paper he was reading and asked"What shooting?"

"On the docks, two of Lorenzo Alcazars former men were shot. It looked like an execution. We were wondering, since you and Alcazar are such good friends, if you could account for your whereabouts and that of your men." answered Lucky mockingly.

""I was at home with my sons. Jason was with me. As for my men maybe you should ask them yourself. I can't be held accountable for the location of all of them. They do have to go home at some time. Max!" sonny called out to his man in the hall.

Max entered the office and asked "Yeah boss?"

"Where were you and your brother two nights ago?" he asked.

"At our moms for dinner, boss." Max assured him, hands raised.

"Thanks max. As you can see Max, his brother, Jason and I all have alibis. Feel free to get a warrant to question the rest of my men. If you have any further questions, call my lawyer. Here's her number boy." Sonny handed Lucky a small card.

Lucky moved towards the door, "Thanks for your time.' He looked at Cruz and motioned for him to follow.

"Yes thanks" Cruz added, before he followed Lucky out, though clearly neither one wanted to. Sonny knew that they would be back with a warrant, but he also knew that he hadn't ordered a hit on anyone. So why were former employees of Alcazar dead? "Max, Get me Jason."

2 hours later- Sonny's office

Jason walks in, looks expectantly at Sonny. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I just had a friendly meeting with the PCPD, there was a shooting. Cruz said it was an execution, some of Alcazars' men. I thought you took care of him." Sonny told him.

"I did. Dumped him in the east river, if they ever find a body it will look like a drowning. Who would kill his men? His organization ended with him." Jon informed Sonny.

"I don't know. But whoever it was may be targeting us all, keep an eye out. How's the Sam situation?" sonny walked around his desk and handed a glass to Jason

"Spinelli called, from what I could gather he was given a present by Lucky Spencer. The original files on Sam. He said that he should be able to prove her innocence using them." He replied, and then took a sip from his drink.

"Good. I really don't want to have to deal with that and this situation at the same time. See what you can find out about the shooting. I don't want our men to be targets" he told him.

Jason nodded and stocked away without saying a word.


End file.
